Birthday present
by Lily272
Summary: Joey loves Kaiba and wants to give him a present for his birthday. And for once thanks to Joey's habit to talk to himself Kaiba will get just what he wants. Just rated T to be save.


Authors note:

I wrote this one shot for Nagareboshi-Lover. We talked about the story dogsitter and what Joey might give Seto for his present and I promised to try and get around to write this idea into a one shot. I put a dog into this one too because you liked the other story with a dog so much and I hope you like how it turned out.

Since it was at really short notice I didn't get around to get it past a beta ready. I will try to do that at some point and get the mistakes fixed. If there is a mistake that really annoys you just let me know and I fix it. My English is far from perfect since it isn't my native language so please go easy on me there.

Now enjoy the story and please notice, I own nothing from Yugioh or anything else really. I wouldn't be here if I did.

**Birthday present. **

Joey walked out of the school building. He walked slowly to the park. He didn't feel like talking to anyone and didn't want to go home or to meet with his friends. It's the 25th of October and he had gotten such a great present for Kaiba. It wasn't anything special really nor was it expensive but it was nice. It was a tiny little charm for a mobile Phone. Joey had seen him talk on the phone a million times and knew that Kaiba didn't have one. There was always the possibility that he didn't want one either considering that he could buy himself one with ease. But Joey hoped that he simply never thought about it and hadn't seen the little dragon one Joey had found. Kaiba's favorite one of course with his white wings spread out and ready to attack from the air.

Joey would love to have such a charm with his dragon. They had it in the shop too but Joey only had money for one of them and since it was Kaiba's birthday and Joey had a huge crush on him he had bought Kaiba's dragon for him. Now he regretted it.

Joey had seen a few of Kaiba's always drooling fan girls give him a present. Unfortunately for them Kaiba hadn't been very found of those presents. He had thrown them all back at the girls or right into the bin and got visibly more annoyed with each present he got. It was clear to Joey that Kaiba really didn't want anything else. Now Joey was stuck on the present he had in his pocket nicely wrapped in a plain white paper with a little ice blue bow on it.

Joey sat down on a park bench and wondered why he had to fall for Kaiba in the first place. He was always a jerk and mean to him all the time. But still he had slowly fallen in love with the cold CEO during the adventures they had been through together. Slowly Joey had started to understand why Kaiba was always so mean to everyone. He didn't have it easy after all. He was powerful, rich and handsome. He had to fight everyday to keep the power he had in Kaiba Corp. Joey knew now that there must be dozens of people out there who would sneak away his company if he let his guard down long enough. Someone tried more then once. Pegasus and Dartz only being the two Joey had noticed but he was sure that there must be more out there that would do anything to take it all from Kaiba.

And with all that Kaiba was pretty much alone. Part from Mokuba there was no one he really trusted. He was always on his guard to keep his company and Mokuba was a child and his kid brother. Joey knew as an older brother himself haw much responsibility came with that alone never mind having no parents to help and a big company on top of it all. Kaiba would never let Mokuba shoulder enough to really be of aid with all the stress he must be going through every single day. And all the fan girls and the press that was watching him to find something about him that would be worth a headline he needed to be really careful about what he did. Joey already wondered how he could just throw everything back at them and was sure that Kaiba would be in the papers for that and pictured as a heatless guy again.

Joey was sure that Kaiba wasn't nearly as heartless as he might seem. He cared for Mokuba it had been really clear in the worry about him when Pegasus or later Marik had been kidnapping the poor little kid just to get to Kaiba. Kaiba really cared for his kid brother and would probably do anything for him. Even if Mokuba was sometimes upset that if he wouldn't be in Kaiba Corp. all day he would never get to see his big brother or how apposed Kaiba was tog getting him a dog. Joey had to smile at the thought of Kaiba getting a dog from Mokuba today. The boy had said it one day in the game shop that he would be getting his brother a puppy for his birthday that way he had to keep the dog in the house since it was mean to give a present back and Joey wondered if he would do that even to his brother. He definitely had done it to everyone else today.

Joey sat down on a park bench looking over the lake in the see and wondered if Kaiba would have to walk around here soon with a little pup that probably would just love to chase the ducks that are swimming on the lake right now. Joey also saw a swan couple swim on the lake and thought that that would be Kaiba while he was more like the ugly duckling. Just that there was no chance in hell that he'd ever be a swan. Joey was neither as handsome nor as smart as Kaiba and definitely nowhere near as powerful or rich as Kaiba was. Joey would never be able to be at his side like those two swans. "Life sucks." Joey mumbled to himself. He had this bad habit that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Even when he was alone he would mumble things to himself. Sometimes even laud enough that everyone around him could hear what he said. Sometimes Joey focused on stopping it but if he was lost in thoughts he didn't even notice that he said things out loud.

He gave another sigh and took out the little present and looked at it. "This really sucks." Joey said this time even louder not noticing that some people already stopped on the leave covered patch behind him and looked at him. "What am I supposed to do with that stupid thing now?" He said before over looking the lake a little longer with the present still in his hands. He had never seen a swan here before. Maybe they were just resting on their flight to the warm south. It was already getting really cold especially at nights. Most trees had lost at least half of their leaves if not more and everything was covered in the brown, read, yellow and orange from the leaves. "Winter is better." Joey mumbled remembering how much he had enjoyed sitting here and watch the ice blue of the frozen lake surrounded by the white snow. It made him melancholy to even think of those colors because he always thought of Kaiba when seeing them but he still loved it. Even if it hurts to see Kaiba every day in school. Even if it hurts to hear Kaiba call him names. Even when it hurts that Kaiba always started to fight with him. Joey still didn't want to lose that pain. If this pain was the price to at least be close to Seto Kaiba he was still grateful for it. Because Joey was sure that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Seto Kaiba.

But he still wished that the pain wouldn't be necessary to be with Kaiba. He wished that Kaiba could just love him back and that there wasn't such a huge gap between them. He wished to be more equal to the cold CEO and able to shoulder some of his responsibilities and help him in any way he could. He wanted to see the smile that unfortunately was always so rare on Kaiba's handsome face every day for the rest of his life and would do anything to make him happy but Joey had no idea what he could do to ever reach that goal.

"Stupid moneybags." Joey said once more, much to loud considering that he was in public. He was actually nearly screaming at him. "Why do you always have to be so mean to me?" Joey looked at the present again and said a little more quiet but still clearly audible. "Why can't you stupid moneybags just start to love me back?"

Joey gave a sigh before a little puppy wiggled his way through his two legs and Joey got a little fright because of the sudden appearance of the little dog but he was so small and cute. The puppy was a little dark blond golden retriever. It looked up at Joey and he smiled at the puppy until he noticed the tag the dog had. It was the K.C. symbol of Kaiba corp. Joey saw that the dog had a blue leash attached to hi collar that disappeared under the bench.

Joey slowly turned and hoped to see some fan girl that didn't go to his school and had no idea of his bickering with Kaiba. But for once his luck wasn't with him. There wasn't some stranger there. There wasn't even a fan girl there. It was no other then Seto Kaiba in person. Joey stared into his blue eyes and saw the surprised look on his face. _Please don't tell me that I blurted that out loud just now, _Joey thought_ Please don't let him have heard me_.

"You got a dog." Joey sad to distract Kaiba and still hoped that Kaiba hadn't heard his last thought.

"Mokuba." Kaiba said not too happy and Joey felt Kaiba's eyes move to the present that was still in his hand. Joey quickly moved the hand behind his back but was too late. "What do you have there?"

"A present." Joey mumbled and felt his face go hot and knew that he must be looking about as red as a tomato.

"And who is going to get it?" Kaiba asked.

"No one." Joey mumbled and looked away.

"I guess it was for me?" Kaiba asked and Joey dared to look into his eyes because the tone Kaiba used was softer then what he was used to. Joey saw that Kaiba was actually smiling. And not even a smug or evil smile but rather a friendly happy smile. He also had one hand held out to Joey and he just placed the present into Kaiba's hand and hoped that Kaiba at least wasn't going to throw it in the bin. Joey still had the recite and maybe could exchange it for his own dragon and use it himself. Kaiba took it and placed the leash into Joey's hand to have his hands free and started to open the little present. Joey saw him look at the charm and was surprised to see Kaiba get out his phone and fasten the charm to it. He felt the blush increase and looked away a little again. Kaiba must have heard Joey and for some reason was nice enough to not make fun of him and go easy. "Thanks." Kaiba said and put the phone back into his pocket.

"You really like it?" Joey asked surprised.

"To be honest I usually find such things on a phone rather annoying and wouldn't have wasted money on something like that." Kaiba said and Joey was even more surprised that Kaiba still had put it on.

"You don't have to put it on." Joey said upset.

"I want to." Kaiba said in a soft tone "Because it's from you." Joey blushed even more and looked up to see that Kaiba was still smiling. "About what you said, I assume that I'm the only one who you call moneybags right?"

Joey felt his color drain from his face completely now and turned around saying, "Just forget it again." and wanted to run away.

Joey didn't get far until he heard Kaiba call after him "Mokuba will get mad if you don't give me back my puppy."

Joey froze and stared at leash in his hand and then down to the little pup that had been running next to him happily and now fell when Joey stopped and it couldn't get any further because of the leash. The puppy looked up at the blond and gave a little yelping high-pitched attempt of a bark.

Joey didn't turn around. He heard Kaiba's steps get closer and healed the leash back to the brunet without looking at him. He was glad that Kaiba at least didn't make fun of him yet but he didn't want to stay and wait for him to start. But instead of taking the leash Kaiba took his wrist and pulled Joey closer again and spun him around to face him again. Joey felled Kaiba's other arm move around the blond's waist while he heard another yelp from the doggy. Kaiba's pull on the wrist where Joey held the dog on had pulled on the leash again and hurt the poor puppy's neck.

"And before you run of on me I need to tell you something." Joey looked away from Kaiba and swore to himself that no matter how much Kaiba's rejection would hurt, he would not cry. He would take it like a man and not show Kaiba how badly he had hurt him. "I can never start to love you back." Joey tried to pull away from him again and wanted to run of before he would lose the fight against his tears until he heard Kaiba's voice once more "Because I already love you stupid. Why else do you think I keep an annoying charm just because I got it from you."

Joey stared into the blue eyes and couldn't believe his own ears. He still couldn't believe what he had heard when Kaiba's face started to move closer to his and the arm around his waist pulled Joey even tighter against the brunet. Joey was still wondering if this was just a dream when he felt Kaiba's lips tough his own. At first gently but then a little more forcefully starting to nibble a little on Joey's lips until he parted them and Kaiba immediately started to explore the blonds mouth with his tongue.

Seto didn't stop until Joey was a little breathless and then looked into Joey's eyes. He still couldn't believe it but mumbled "Please, don't mess with me now, not with this."

"I'm not messing with you Joey." Seto whispered and gave him another little kiss. "I mean it. Like I said why else should I keep the present. I never keep it unless it's from someone I care about."

"And what if you would really like the present?" Joey asked suddenly curious.

"If I really like something I would have it already." Seto informed him "I never get what I want since I have what I want, apart from maybe one thing that you could get me for my birthday on top of the charm."

"What is it?" Joey asked partly exited but partly weary since he didn't know what Kaiba meant and he still found it hard to believe that Kaiba could possibly love him back.

Kaiba leaned closer, positioning his lips right to Joey's ear and whispered into Joey's ear "A little puppy to play with."

"You got that from Mokuba." Joey pointed out quietly into Seto's ear that was left right next to his mouth the way he "And if I'm correct you didn't even want one."

"I meant you, stupid." Kaiba said "I want you to come home with me so I can make out a little with you." And then Kaiba started to nibble a little on the skin of Joey's neck.

Joey felt himself blush even worth then before but enjoyed the feeling of Kaiba's lips on his skin. "I'm not a puppy." He mumbled and started to nibble on Kaiba's skin and even let him feel his teeth just to get back for the dog name.

"Then why are you biting me?" Kaiba mumbled with a chuckle and Joey was sure that Kaiba had a smug smile on his face again.

"Jerk." Joey mumbled but leaned closer to him.

"Deal with it moron." Kaiba chuckled. "You're stuck with me now because I won't let you get away with me again."

Kaiba sealed Joey's lips with a kiss before he could complain again. Neither one wanted to stop the kiss but they were forced to break apart when the little pup got upset at the sudden stop in his walk and pulled bit into the pants of the blond who was still holding his leash and pulled on it. Forcing the two to walk back to the mansion and give the puppy into Mokuba's care before Kaiba got the present he truly wanted. His little puppy boyfriend.


End file.
